


An Excellent Teacher

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: Just Dean teaching Cas to shoot pool.  What could possibly go wrong?





	

"Dean, I don't think I can do this," Castiel murmured as he stared down at his half-empty beer bottle. His nose wrinkled at the white haze of cigarette smoke that hung thick and heavy in the air. "Maybe you should wait for Sam."

The small dive bar was busy as usual for a Friday night; a number of drunks at the bar ranting about football with the bartender, a couple clearly on a first date, and a dozen or so people shooting pool across the room. They were sitting at a quiet corner table, watching the action from afar while Dean analyzed the situation.

"Nah, you'll be fine. You just need to learn enough to look like you've played once or twice. I don't want you to look too good out there anyway," Dean said. He took a long, slow drag from his bottle, his eyes slyly watching the pool table across the room. He hadn't done this in a few months, but since their last credit card had been canceled for suspicious activity, they needed a few bucks to tide them over until the next one came along.

"But Sam is better at this," Cas struggled awkwardly. "I don't think billiards is for me. I don't have the faintest idea how to..."

"I told you, I'll teach you, okay? Sam's probably gettin' lucky by now and we'll need gas money for morning."

Cas took another sip of his drink and sighed. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

Dean held up a finger as he drained the last of his beer, then slammed the bottle down. "C'mon," he said, standing up and heading to the nearest empty pool table. "Grab a cue," he said as he began to rack.

"A what?" Cas asked curiously.

Dean took a deep breath. _Shit, this was going to be harder than he thought._ "One of those sticks. In the rack on the wall," he motioned. "Just pick one."

Cas positioned himself in front of the cues and stared, carefully considering the merits of each one. "The blue-handled one is nice," he mused. "But the one with red stripes is a bit heavier, and..."

"Seriously, just grab one, Cas," Dean grumbled, already feeling a bit frustrated. He shoved around him to select one for each of them. "There. Good enough. Now, I'll break. Watch me." Dean set the cue ball in position and leaned over the table, lining up his stick as he guided it through his fingers. With a loud 'crack', the billiard balls split, scattering about the table, and he nodded approvingly as three of them fell into pockets. "Alright. So I sunk two solid balls, so let's say you're stripes."

"Okaaaay?" Cas said slowly.

"So your job is to get the striped balls into the pockets by hitting them with the cue b... " he paused and corrected himself, "the _white_ ball. So it's a game of angles, okay? You should be good at this. You're good with numbers and shit."

"Okay," Cas said again tentatively.

Dean continued. "Once we break, you can't move the white ball. You have to play it from wherever it is. So, come over here," he motioned. "Now remember what I did? Take the stick and hit the white ball into that one," he pointed. "You want the ten ball to go into the pocket, so hit this one dead-on."

Cas furrowed his brow and placed a hand on the table, trying to remember what Dean had done. He bent awkwardly and tried to stab at the ball, his stick wildly flopping as he failed to guide the front of the cue.

Dean chuckled at first, but quickly snapped into defensive mode as someone at the next table roared with hysterical laughter. He frowned and shot the man a threatening look before grabbing Cas's arm and pulling him closer.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Cas said glumly. "You'll have to wait for Sam."

"No," Dean protested. "You'll be fine. You just gotta loosen up. Lean over the table more. Get your head down there and eye it up."

Cas nodded and bent stiffly, the discomfort evident in his face.

"Cas," Dean sighed. He walked up behind him and grabbed the back end of the stick. "Bend over. More. Get the ball at eye level." He coaxed him into position, shoving gently on his back until he acquiesced. "Good." Guiding Cas's left hand onto the table, he bent his fingers to guide the cue smoothly. "There. Just like this," he murmured as he focused on the ball. "Now just draw back nice and smooth. Get the feel for it." He wrapped one hand around Cas's and pulled back on the stick with his other, letting it glide through their fingers a few times. It wasn't until he heard a tiny whimper escape Cas's throat that he realized how crazy-intimate this suddenly felt. _Shit_.

Dean cleared his throat and took a big step back "Okay, just pull back like that, and when you shoot, accelerate as you get closer to the ball."

Cas drew back and slammed the stick forward, causing the cue ball to go bouncing off the table. His face reddened as he chased after it, and he meekly handed back it to Dean. "Billiards is a horrible game," he muttered quietly.

"No, no. That was better," Dean encouraged. "Just a little too hard. So we'll call that a scratch. Normally it would be my turn, but let's keep practicing. Now we can put it anywhere behind this line, so let's go for the eleven ball." He set the ball on the table, then motioned to the waitress for two more beers. "This time we're going to try to bank it. Think about the angle you have to hit it at to make it bounce here," he pointed, "and then go into that pocket," he said, pointing again. "Go ahead and line it up," he said.

Cas leaned over the table again and crouched down to eye up his shot.

"Better," Dean nodded. "Wait." He stepped behind him once again, carefully this time, and guided the stick through Cas's fingers. "Just loosen up a little. You're so stiff. Step back on this leg and relax," he said, tapping Cas's right leg.

Cas took a deep breath and did as he was told, bending down further and shoving his ass out as he reached over the table. Dean stifled a groan as Cas's body pressed up against his, and he jumped back a few inches. He was embarrassed to realize his first instinct was to wrap his arms around his him and start kissing his neck... He hoped it was just habit from all the times he'd used the excuse of teaching pool as a seduction aid. Carefully, so as not to dry hump him into the pool table, he stepped to the side and leaned in again, feeling a little anxious this time as their hands touched. "Good. Now nice and smooth..." he maneuvered the stick and took the shot, and Cas grinned widely as the ball slammed into the pocket.

"Can we try again?" he asked, looking more excited than Dean had ever seen him.

"Sure," Dean said. He couldn't help but laugh at Cas's gleeful expression. "Let's try that one." Cas nodded and got into position and Dean slid in behind him again. "Yeah, that's much better. You got this one," Dean breathed, dangerously close to Cas's ear. He might have imagined it, but he thought he saw Cas's eyes briefly flutter closed. _Fuck_ , this whole thing was making him horny as hell.

"You want to try the next one alone?" he asked weakly.

Cas shook his head. "Not yet."

"Okay..." Dean took a moment to collect himself before stepping behind him again. "Let's do that one..."  _God, why had he never noticed how amazing Cas smelled?_

This time when Cas stretched forward to reach, Dean just let their bodies press together, leaning into him even more as they took their shot. Cas was practically pressed into the table and his breath caught in his throat as Dean's lips 'accidentally' brushed against his temple.

Dean slowly pulled back. "Which one next?" he asked.

Cas swallowed hard and pointed across the table, his wide eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Okay." Dean's voice had slipped down an octave, and he knew he was eye-sexing him like crazy, but he didn't care. "Still want help?"

"Yes," Cas rasped.

Again, Dean positioned himself behind him, and leaned Cas over the table, taking his time lining up the shot. "Just like that," he whispered against Cas's ear. "Mmm, that's good. Nice and easy..." he nuzzled the side of his cheek this time and let his teeth graze his earlobe. Cas's eyes closed and he let out a desperate little squeak.

"Dean?" he croaked, his body suddenly buckling and going limp against the table as Dean gently sucked a spot on his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Depends. Do you like it?" Dean hummed, pulling him back up to his feet.

"Y-yes," he stammered, staring at Dean in confusion.

"Good." He wound a fist in Cas's tie and yanked him closer. "Put the stick down and come to the car," he hissed in his ear. He let go and turned, striding quickly toward the door.

Cas stood in stunned silence for a moment, panting heavily as he watched him walk away. He had no idea what Dean was suggesting, but he certainly wanted to find out. Quickly, he tossed the stick aside and hurried outside.

The Impala was parked at the dark end of the parking lot, a single streetlight barely illuminating the opened back door as Cas hurried toward it.

"Get your pants off and get in here," Dean rumbled in a low voice.

Cas was still confused, but he didn't hesitate. He kicked off his shoes and his suit pants and crawled in to the back seat, closing the door behind him.

"Come here, " Dean said sternly. "On my lap. Facing me," he explained when Cas frowned in confusion.

Cas's breath was coming in ragged gasps as he climbed onto Dean's lap. It was cramped in the backseat; his head was crammed against the roof but Dean's lips were wandering his neck, so he didn't mind the discomfort.

"Dean," he whimpered helplessly. So many emotions and physical sensations were overwhelming him, and he was feeling a bit desperate.

"I know," Dean murmured. "You've been needing this a long time, haven't you?" He reached out and caressed his cheek, intensifying his gaze until Cas took the hint and leaned in close. The growl that escaped Dean's throat sent goosebumps up Cas's arms and he shivered again as their lips met. He'd never felt such an intense feeling of longing and it was making him anxious and frustrated.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer. He bucked his hips upward, throwing Cas off balance and wrapping his arms around his waist as he sucked teasing little marks onto his neck.

"Dean! I need..." Cas moaned and arched his back as his hips began moving in tandem.

"What do you need, Cas?" Dean purred. "Tell me what you want."

Cas moaned as Dean continued grinding up against him. "I... I don't know," he choked as his eyes began welling with tears. "I need more," he managed. " _You_ , Dean. I need _you_."

Dean nodded and smiled. "Shhhh. Okay, okay. Lie down."

"How? Th-there's not enough room," Cas stammered.

"Oh we'll make it work. God, you look so good right now," Dean breathed. He helped maneuver Cas onto his back, and pulled his boxers off in one quick movement.

Cas gasped as the cool air hit him, and the reality of being stripped bare in front of Dean suddenly sent a new wave of excitement and anxiety coursing through his body. He was completely inexperienced in anything related to human sexuality, but if Dean was involved, he was eager to learn. Still, it was all new and somewhat frightening, so he closed his eyes and focused on slowing his ragged breathing.

He felt his legs being spread, one hooking over the front seat, the other resting on the back dash, and Dean's hands sliding down the inside of his thighs. The strangest things were happening to his body and it was all so overwhelming - his arms prickled, and he was panting heavily. He felt a little lightheaded, and this warm, tingly feeling was swirling in his abdomen. Most embarrassingly, he was trembling, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"You ever have a blowjob, Cas?" Dean rasped.

Cas had heard that word before, but to be honest, he'd never taken the time to ask what it was. Still, with the sultry way Dean was staring at him, he was pretty sure he wanted one. He shook his head, too breathless to speak.

"Hmm," Dean gave him a self-satisfied smirk. "Well, you're in for a treat." He opened his car door slightly to give himself more room to move, and before Cas could blink, Dean's warm mouth was wrapped around him.

"Dean! What are you... ohhhh!" He felt Dean chuckle in the back of his throat, and the rumbling vibrated against him, making him gasp in pleasure.

"So I'm your first, huh?" Dean purred as he licked up and down the shaft. "Guess I'm going to have to make it memorable." He swirled his tongue, teasing at the little bundle of nerves under the head until Cas cried out, his body buckling forward. "That's it," he whispered. "Give into it, Cas. Wanna see what happens when you lose control for a change. Come on, baby. Give it to me," he purred. He slid his lips back down, sucking and licking and working him with his hand until Cas was writhing helplessly beneath him.

Cas had a brief moment of panic as he realized he was no longer in control of his own body. Muscles were flexing and tensing as if on their own, tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was making noises he didn't even know he was capable of making. As if in a trance, he was totally at Dean's mercy, and for some reason, he was completely okay with it.  He cried out again, louder this time, and Dean intensified his actions.

When he knew Cas was close, Dean quickly slipped his own dick from the front of his boxers. Pumping Cas with one hand and himself with the other, he moaned loudly as Cas let loose a roar.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, his usual gravelly voice now high-pitched and frenzied. "I'm...oh! Oh! Oh!" He watched in wide-eyed amazement as he began to cum, moaning frantically as Dean pumped faster, coaxing every last drop from his swollen cock. Or at least, he _tried_ to watch when his eyes weren't reflexively squeezing shut.

Dean licked his lips and groaned again. "You good?" he asked breathlessly.

Cas nodded, still staring up in disbelief as he fought to control his breathing.

"Good," Dean panted, still stroking himself feverishly as he positioned himself between Cas's legs. "Cas, I'm gonna... fuck... Can I?" he asked, yanking Cas's shirt up to his chin and motioning toward his chest.

Cas had no idea what he was getting at, but he nodded, completely mesmerized as he watched Dean slowly coming apart.

"Fuck! Yeah! Yessss. Ohh shit..." Dean's eyes rolled back and his hips stuttered as the force of his orgasm hit him. He cried out as he came hard, splashing hot, white spurts of cum all over Cas's chest and stomach, much to the angel's surprise.

As Cas lay there panting, and wondering why he had been so turned on by this gesture, Dean fell forward, smothering him in filthy, open-mouthed kisses until they were both giggly and breathless.

"Holy shit," Dean choked. "Think it's safe to say we've never done _that_ before..." he murmured burying his face in the crook of Cas's neck.

Cas just whimpered, the feeling of Dean's weight and heat on top of him making him dizzy with possessive longing. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing him as close as possible.

"So..." Dean started, gently trying to pull away, "You're alright?"

"Yes," Cas huffed. "I'm _wonderful_."

Dean chuckled, finally managing to evade Cas's grip and sitting up. "Hey, would you mind uh..." he motioned to his cum-stained t-shirt and wrinkled his nose.

"Oh! Uh. Yes!" Cas grinned sheepishly and pressed two fingers to his forehead, leaving them both clean and dry. He made sure to clean up the backseat as well, since he knew Dean's thoughts about dirtying his car.

"Awesome," Dean murmured, tossing Cas's boxers at him. "Of course, we didn't do a very good job at hustling pool tonight, did we?"

"No," Cas sighed as he struggled to get his shorts back on. "We can go back in if you'd like."

Dean snorted. "No offense man, but I don't think I can teach you to play any more tonight without bending you over that table."

"But I thought you said I had to bend over to shoot?"

"Yeah." Dean grinned and touched a hand to his forehead in amusement. "You do. I meant... Nevermind... Do you wanna head back to the motel?" he asked, a bit self-consciously.

"But it's still early. I'm sure we can make some money if we..."

"Cas," Dean interrupted. "I _mean_ , do you want to continue this elsewhere?"

"Continue what? _Ohh_ ," his eyes widened in realization and he nodded. " _Yes_."

Dean grinned and took a quick glance out the windows. Satisfied that there was still no one around, he slipped out his door and into the driver's seat, not even bothering to put his jeans back on. "Come on," he gestured, urging Cas into the seat next to him.

Cas hurriedly slid into the front seat, grinning a bit at the absurdity of them both driving home in boxer shorts.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Cas shrugged. "The fact that we're not wearing pants, I guess..." he laughed nervously.

Dean snorted in laughter as he gunned the car down the empty stretch of highway. "Yeah. I guess it is kinda funny. But we're just gonna take 'em off anyway..."

A little squeak arose from Cas's throat and he felt himself blushing again. "Dean... I... think I know what 'continuing' means and I... Ohh!" he moaned as Dean's right hand inched seductively up the inside of his thigh.

"You what?"

"I haven't... Um..."

Dean chuckled softly. "I kind of assumed since you hadn't had a blowjob."

Cas glanced away as his face reddened even more. "Look, Dean, I just don't want to disappoint you. I'm not going to be good at it, and..."

"Well you know, we don't _have_ to do anything," Dean said sincerely. "Or we can just take it slow and make out some more," he winked. "But if you _do_ want to... I can teach you."

Despite his anxiety, Cas gave him a lopsided smile. "Well, you _are_ an excellent teacher. You _almost_ taught me how to play billiards."

"Heh," Dean smirked. "Well buddy, I hate to break it to you, but I'm even better at sex than I am at pool."

Cas whimpered excitedly as Dean's hand slid further up his thigh and then dipped into the front flap of his boxers. _Maybe, he decided, billiards wasn't such a bad game after all._


End file.
